


青石街

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007
Kudos: 5





	青石街

那条青石街大抵是城里年岁最大的，不知为哪朝哪代哪位官员老爷所修，路面近乎齐平，瞧着像是废了挺大功夫。  
街头镇着座古书里寻不见踪影的神兽，不知姓甚名谁出自何处。老街旧人传是某位高僧所赠，游历此处时受老爷恩惠，临别时留此镇守福运的。也可能是那位老爷为佑官运通达编造的罢，左右旁人也不知情。

经不得推敲的故事，却也口口相传至今。

老街两排大都是旧日卖姑娘家胭脂水粉绫罗绸缎的店铺，还有个规模不小的赌庄。  
城里人说佛门留下的神兽见不得贿乱，也是奇了，那盛极一时的赌庄果真没几年便衰败了，倒也没影响当时市井繁华。

可惜战乱时官兵破开城门坏了小城风水，隐有衰落之迹。还是近些日子才兴盛起来，缘于旧赌庄对面新建的那座茶楼。

茶楼主人姓黄，是新迁到小城黄家那位不大守规矩的公子，从小娇娇惯惯养在西洋，举手投足间自带几分西洋味的贵气。  
少爷是洒脱惯了的，还有些偏向虎山行的刁钻气儿。对镇城石兽之类向是嗤之以鼻，瞒着人盘下地便风风火火盖起茶楼，开张时大张旗鼓欢庆了七日，烛光绸缎映红了整条老街，生是营造出一派繁华景象。黄家闻到风声已是瓜熟蒂落时了。

所幸黄父黄母都是沾洋味的人，私下里对这些个旧俗不大看重，少爷闹了便由着他了。更是有恃无恐。

黄少爷造势挺大，这么一出后家有未婚小姐的夫人们心底算盘打得噼啪响，一边鄙夷黄少爷粗鄙，一边又盘算着攀上这么个金龟婿能保家里几代无忧。  
少爷们自是知道自家母亲姊妹心里打的主意，心里只冷笑一声，道是好算盘落到了空白账本上。

凡去过茶楼的哪个不被楼里唱曲儿的那位给迷了心神？身段容貌是花月难容，赞一句“绰约多逸态，轻盈不自持。尝矜绝代色，复恃倾城姿。”都觉轻薄。

底下少爷们个个眼发直，一曲毕了也回不过神儿来，打赏了敲着折扇等美人再上台来。

可惜美人规矩多，七日只演三场，每场只出台一次。那群公子哥儿是日日都在茶楼里堵着了，悄悄收买小厮也只得硬邦邦一句:“这是黄少爷定的规矩。”

这下可好，原本个个吊儿郎当自恃身份的公子哥儿开始有意无意捧着茶楼主人，一口一个明昊兄弟叫的亲密，话里话外无非是打探小美人的意思。

不知那些个世家公子有没有察觉到黄少爷日渐低沉的气压，反正茶楼小厮和黄家用人是察觉到了的。送走一波上蹿下跳总想博美人青睐的纨绔，黄少爷阴沉着脸将小院竹门开关的乒乓响。

抬步走入寝室，绸被子下鼓起圆圆一团。黄少爷满腔怨气在瞧见一挪一挪的团子时便消了一半，生怕被下人焖坏了，黄少爷伸手拎出那团子的脑袋。被下人也不避讳，就着黄少爷伸出的手黏糊糊亲了几口后，拉回被子嘴里咕哝着让我再睡会儿之类的话。

黄少爷这下是真撒不出气了，认命般抱起团子扒干净了放进池里，揽着人，揉开后庭手指伸进去导出夜里遗存。  
小团子突然来了精神，一爪子拍开黄少爷嚷着:“黄明昊你这淫贼！昨夜做过了你说今日不会再弄的。”  
黄小贼太阳穴突突的疼，将团子搂紧了些，“昨天做晕了叫不醒，我就给你弄出来，乖点，今天什么都不做的。”

小团子瞪着眼脸一下便透红，埋头进黄少爷胸前，下边儿愈发迅速收缩含着少爷的手指，嘴里还念念叨叨数落着什么。黄少爷一偏头，正巧儿听到那句:“黄明昊混蛋，我今天要上台唱曲。”

那三两纨绔的脸一下子浮现出来，黄少爷心里吃味，转到那点时暗暗用力。小团子窝在怀里没忍住哼出声儿，软榻着腰，抬起手就要拍下去。

“陈立农，不去行不行。”黄少爷顺着美人脊背，四下无人，说出的话带了几分撒娇意味。

“吃醋了？”

“没有。”小少爷转过头闷声道。等着也没见陈美人来安抚自己，吭哧吭哧又转回头恰好撞进陈立农玩味的眼神里。鼓起嘴下巴抵着陈立农脑袋一阵乱揉，将原本就乱的头发弄得乱七八糟。

陈美人叹口气想替自己争取争取，伸手捏了捏小少爷未消退的婴儿肉，“那这几日都听你的好吧。”  
黄少爷眼睛光亮。

小少爷是好了，陈美人却悔不当初。  
那处名为欢堂的房里厚厚铺了两三层毯子，黄少爷此前还特意命人隔出一方地铺了鹿皮，美人儿此时便是赤脚站在那一方珍贵鹿皮上，身只着一层纱衣，正咿咿呀呀唱着曲儿。

唱的是城里人口口相传老爷与僧人的故事。

黄少爷到底还是个血气方刚的小伙，没等陈美人收回最后一个调便匆匆将人压在了鹿皮上胡乱啃着。  
含上美人的喉结舔来舐去，一手垫在腰窝处，一手撑开美人双腿间闭起的小花，夹着那根早上才被塞进甬道的药玉转动抽插，拔出来就着黏糊温软的后穴将涨大的性器插了进去。

美人儿早被调教适应了欢爱，再加之对欢堂抱特殊情感，软乎乎瘫着身子，双手环过小少爷配合着叫出声儿。

下人早被遣了出去，但木门只被虚掩着咿呀发出响声。立农被黄明昊盖住了眼，其他感官愈发敏感了，风吹窗案与两人联合处滋滋水声交响。心里生得几分大庭广众下交媾的刺激感，慌得陈美人仰起头要寻黄明昊同他唇齿相交。  
到底还是脸皮薄，黄明昊轻笑。

黄少爷这味一吃便是好几日，那些公子哥儿等不着美人也寻不到主人，总算想起街头那石兽，满腹怨气私底下议论这乱了神兽清净的茶楼还能兴旺几日。  
议论是私底下论的，茶楼还是得每日来，心里多多少少总抱点碰运气的想法。

高潮是又一个高僧。  
陈立农那日得允演出，在台上咿呀唱的一曲《霸王别姬》，黄父黄母刚巧得空也同黄明昊坐在厢房里听着。  
半途小厮敲了厢门请出黄家父母，递上一张纸条，译过来是:近日黄家公子会糟一劫，源在枕边人上。  
黄家父母对视神情肃穆了些，问过小厮递纸人在何处，匆匆打过招呼便找来小厮指的那处厢房。

僧人长得普通模样，但那身飘然世外的气场却令黄家夫妇不敢忽视。都是些聪明人，也便开门见山了。  
“愚儿五岁那年家里也因缘巧合来了位仙师贵人，指示着这儿的神兽与愚儿颇有些渊源，不知大师是否为此而来。”  
僧人心下惊骇，缘人命格高贵，上头的人对此都讳忌莫深，万万不是当今数得上名儿的大能说出的。五岁是十四年前……  
是哪方散修有此能瞒过了算命格的半散仙人。

久不出山门的僧人这下是坐立难安，匆匆提点一句:“近段日子还是将那位送离贵公子身边吧。”随手一掐，端着架子又意味深长看向黄家夫妇:“贵府一处小院名儿倒是别致。”

黄家夫妇电光火石间想到了那处“欢堂”，心中不寒而栗。  
宅子是口口相传那位老爷的家业，经那位贵人提点找得的。那名叫“欢堂”的院落黄家父母一直不大喜欢，欢堂欢堂，叫的好生荒唐。  
怎奈少爷却喜欢的紧，连连夸赞取名的人别致，黄父黄母无可奈何也便依着他。

踱步窗前打量着还在唱曲儿的陈立农。  
“孩子倒是个好孩子啊……”

名扬小城的小美人儿已足足两周半未登台了，公子哥儿个个心急如焚，也包括那茶楼主人。红着眼熬了几个通宵，手边纸上张张都只写了:“未见踪迹”四个大字。  
黄少爷咽下口气，从满目疮痍的地上捡起一根碎木狠狠地砸向墙，袖里藏的鹿皮随动作摩挲着少爷的小臂。

欢堂只余残壁几面灰土一地，毛毯子全然不知踪影，前几日还在毯子上跳舞的立农也是。  
鹿皮还是小少爷拼死在火场里保下的。

黄家父母一改往前有求必应姿态，面对下人通报，少爷红眼端的一副云淡风轻。  
小少爷也是个倔强主儿，火灾一事后死活不向父母低头。终于迎来劫难，往返茶楼时昏倒在青石街神兽前头。

少爷昏倒时被不少人撞见了，小城里一时流言四起，个个心里都像有明镜儿似，说是小少爷不端行为终于遭报。  
黄家也是乱如粥，少爷昏昏沉沉说着胡话就是不肯醒，能请大夫都来了，每次摇头都使黄家主后悔一分心焦一分。

可惜这世上哪来那么多无暇镜，都是些细痕交错的下等玩意儿罢。

再说少爷，浮沉间梦的是前朝老事，光影交杂，不识人在眼前晃得小少爷眼花缭乱。  
梦里人言语是极难解，繁琐礼节，繁错关系，真真叫潇洒惯的少爷看得头疼。

直到厅堂里走进那一袭青衣布衫，穿过人群看见赫然是陈立农的容颜，不过要多几分清丽出尘气质。  
小少爷抬起手想搂上青衣人，悲哀发现全身是一动也不能，只能眼巴巴望着跟前那个宽厚肩膀走过去同青衣立农靠在一起讲着什么。

黄少爷在床上躺了半月有余，小城流言也愈演愈烈，更有甚者还扒出茶楼美人失踪的消息。

梦里，黄少爷终于摸清那朝那人的讯息，总觉看不清脸的宽厚肩膀同青衣立农关系甚密。  
那肩膀似乎同黄明昊有些联系，感受得到那人悲喜，但想深挖那人记忆却做不到，每每将发现线索时总堪堪被截断。特别是与青衣立农相关的。

日子愈久所能见事物愈发模糊，尤其是亲近的人。  
貌似正值寒冬时节，那宽厚肩膀不知染上了什么疾病需久卧塌上，半梦半醒间青衣立农来了。他的手柔柔拂过宽厚肩膀的额，彼时黄明昊已看不清青衣立农的神态，只能勉强觉出他正低垂着眼看着宽厚肩膀。  
良久那人终于起身，黄明昊望着他离去背影心悸如鼓，疾步向前想拦住青衣立农将跨出门栏的步子。  
可惜晚了一步。

宽厚肩膀病况似乎有所好转，可青衣立农那日一别便没再来过。黄明昊总觉心里踹踹不安，空落落的。直到瞧见那一丈高的玉料被运进府邸，心中压抑的徨惧终于破壁而出，在梦中再度昏迷过去。

醒来时终是回到现实了。

“风水福运完整了。”白衣人喃喃，将手附上眼转异彩的兽像。  
“辛苦了，英招。”


End file.
